This invention relates to a display-mailer assembly and, more particularly, to such an assembly in which an object can be displayed and mailed in an efficient and convenient manner.
Collectible objects, such as coins, medals, medallions etc. are becoming more and more popular. However one problem exists in the display of these type collectibles. This problem stems from the fact that the shoppers, or potential purchasers, have to buy the object from a display counter, or the like, and if it is desired to ship or mail the object to a friend, a separate envelope or package must be used. Since the object and/or the card in which it is displayed is usually initially marketed in an envelope and the object, when mailed, is inserted in another envelope, this is an inconvenience to the purchaser, and a waste of resources.